1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lamp with a radiator and a method for manufacturing the lamp, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp with a radiator and a method for manufacturing the LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED lamp utilizing LEDs as a source of illumination is widely used in many fields because the LEDs have features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption. It is well-known that a conventional lamp utilizes fluorescent lights as a source of illumination. With the development of the LED lamp, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for the conventional fluorescent lamp.
Generally, the LED lamp comprises a bracket integrally formed in a manner of metal die casting or metal extrusion by a die/mould, and a plurality of LED modules received in the bracket. The LED lamp can achieve a constant illumination intensity because a dimension of the bracket is constant. For achieving different illumination intensities according to different requirements, the dimension of the bracket has to be changed. However, a change of the die/mould for forming the bracket raises a considerable design cost burden. Furthermore, obtaining different dies/moulds with different sizes requires additional manufacture and material cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp whose light intensity can be easily adjusted by increasing or decreasing the number of LEDs thereof for meeting different illumination demands.